Shara's Offspring
The 6 Primal Gods Born from Shara Saleron Titles: The High Father, The Listener, The Lost God Domains: Wisdom, Parentage, Oaths Associated Races: Prions Known Offspring: Kilian Once acknowledged as the Leader of all Sharan gods (and originally even held in high respect by the Arunic ones), his loss in the Divine War destroyed his reputation and status, eventually even making him a prisoner of his own son, Kilian. According to legend he was incarcerated deep within the bowels of the Earth, most likely somewhere in Southern Shara. Isren Titles: Spellheart, The Stargazer, The Silent One Domains: Magic, Philosophy, Neutrality Associated Races: Faeries, Sprites Known Offspring: none The Queen and Goddess of the feyfolk, Isren was originally a Goddess of Peace and Magic. Similar to Tithus, Isren attempted to remain neutral in the Divine War, but unlike him, she merely tried to stay out of conflicts rather than to actively mediate them. But eventually, Thulsa and the other rebellious gods turned on Isren and destroyed her. Her destruction became the signal that finally made all other gods realize that there could be no bystanders in the war. An old feyfolk legend states that a part of Isren actually escaped from Arborea moments before the destruction, and is now watching from beyond the veil, waiting for the world to become better. Sikander Titles: The Golden One, Feathershifter, The Undying Domains: Renewal, Time, Hybris Associated Races: Sikandari Known Offspring: none One of the least powerful among the original 12 primal gods, yet well-known for being extremely tenacious and far-sighted. Little else is known about him, except that he willingly sealed away his own power and went into deep slumber after his lover Isren was killed by Thulsa in the Divine War. Dagon Titles: The Poison Lord, The Black Serpent Domains: Intelligence, Intimidation, Nightmares Associated Races: Naga Known Offspring: none The god of reptiles and the creator of the Naga race. Many of his old temples and ruins remain around the world still, but no one knows what became of him after the Divine War. He is said to have killed the Baraka God of Wisdom, Oriyn. Guruda Titles: Lady Death, Queen of Graves Domains: Murder, Intrigue, Undeath Associated Races: Vampires, Gulas, Undead Known Offspring: Akasha The goddess Guruda created two races at the dawn of history: the gulas and vampirs. A born schemer, she insisted that her two creations battle each other for her favor. Eventually, Guruda was consumed by jealousy of the fair Zuras, and many suspect that she or her daughter, Akasha, quietly murdered Zuras as the Divine War began. Perhaps fittingly, it was betrayal and intrigue that resulted in Gluda's death. Thulsa had allied with Guruda and her children in the battles against Tithus and Isren, but Thulsa coveted the power of the gulas and vampirs. In the end, it was Thulsa who led a strike force that fought through armies of gulas and vampirs to slay Guruda - in what became one of the largest battles of the Divine War. Ur Titles: ? Domains: ? Associated Races: Wendigos Known Offspring: ? Perhaps the most mysterious and least-understood of the 12 primal gods, he is the creator of the equally strange Wendigos. Rumor has it that he fought on varying sides during the Divine War, but little else is known about him or his goals.